Specialist Strike Package
The Specialist Package is a Strike Chain featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, a variation of this system returns in the game modes Infected and All or Nothing.https://mobile.twitter.com/DavidMickner/status/810945106446401536 The system also returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the Specialist Mode. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Specialist Strike Package is one of three Strike Chains that can be chosen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is unlocked at level 20. Overview The Specialist Strike Package is special in that instead of equipment and air support, players are rewarded with additional perks upon completing the required Strike Chain. Extra perks are obtained after getting two, four, and six points in a row without dying (this is one kill, three kills and five kills with Hardline). If a player achieves eight point streaks (seven with Hardline), they are rewarded with every perk except for Overkill, an additional "Specialist Bonus" in the form of experience, and all Weapon Proficiencies except for Damage, Breath, Impact, and Attachments (Breath and Impact are awarded on the Wii version), regardless of whether the weapon actually allows the Proficiency (for example, one can get Range, Melee, and Speed for an Assault Rifle). These also apply to the player's secondary, and any weapon that picked up (normally, weapons picked up will have no proficiency). Pro perks are only awarded if they have been unlocked. Once the player dies, they lose any of the extra perks/proficiencies and must start the strike chain over, much like the Assault strike package. The player may choose what perks will be gained in the Create-A-Class menu. The Specialist Package is a popular choice among players who are trying to obtain the M.O.A.B. due to extra perks and Hardline Pro making the M.O.A.B. require 24 (or less) kills instead of 25 (every two assists also count as a kill), as Assault and Support Strike Chain kills do not count towards the M.O.A.B.. Infected is also the easiest mode to get the Specialist Bonus, as Infected players are required to get close to the Survivors in order to knife them, while the Survivors can simply keep their distance as they gun down the Infect (but one must watch out for occasional/rogue Throwing Knifes that may get them despite being in a difficult-to-reach camping spot in order to keep up the Bonus). Gallery LstrikePackages-6401.jpg|The Specialist Strike Package as it is seen in Create-A-Class. DewXP Specialist Strike Package.png|Special Strike Package combat card on the DewXP website. Specialty one man army upgradeS.png|The All Perks Bonus Icon. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Specialist Strike Package is one of three Strike Chains that has returned to Call of Duty: Ghosts from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Players receive an extra perk based on kills that are equal to the amount of the perk's point value +1 (In order to get a perk worth 3 points for example, the player needs to get a 4 pointstreak). After getting the third build-up perk, an additional two points are required to receive the OMA specialist bonus which consists of 8 points worth of perks of the player's choosing. Specialist Bonus CoDG.png Specialist Bonus Ready CoDG.png|The Specialist Bonus varies in terms of kills. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Specialist Mode in the Modern Warfare reboot functions similarly to the Specialist Strike Package in Modern Warfare 3, and is unlocked at level 29. Trivia General *Overkill cannot be selected, nor is it awarded from the Specalist bonus. This is because it would have absolutely no effect and would be a waste if selected. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *150 extra XP is earned when the first perk is earned, 250 when the second is earned, 300 when the third is earned, and 400 when all perks are obtained. *The icon that appears when the Specialist bonus is achieved resembles the icon of the One Man Army Pro perk from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, with the color yellow. **The name of the challenge to gain the Specialist Bonus a number of times refers also to One Man Army, being titled "OMA". *The Pro effect of Scavenger is negated when awarded, regardless if it selected or achieved in the Specialist bonus, even if the player survives until the next round. In order to have max ammo capacity while using the Specialist Package, the perk must be selected as one of the main perks in the Create-a-Class. *If the user achieves the Specialist bonus from capturing objectives whilst within the Juggernaut or Juggernaut Recon suit, it will negate the speed penalty inherited from the suit. References ru:Специалист Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Multiplayer